Oryna Marys
Oryna Marys is the Captain of the ship Serenity, and co-owner of the Sailor’s Fortune Trading Company, as well as working as a smuggler in and around the seas of the Known World. Appearance Oryna has a sturdy build, and large shoulders. Golden brown complexion, and pale greyish-brown hair. She has amber eyes, angular features, a few faded scars. She likes dressing in bright colours while out in the cities, but while working on the seas on a smuggling run, will dress in comfortable darker clothing to protect against the harsher elements. History Oryna Marys was born in 255 AC to two performers in a shared mummers act, both native to Pentos. They were not married before or after they had her as a child, and the pregnancy ruined her mother’s career. The father abandoned her quickly, and the mother was left with a child she hadn’t planned, and was desperate to get back to work. Balancing raising her daughter and trying to earn enough money to keep the both of them safe. She faced many challenges along the way, in particular, the realization that this daughter had been born deaf. As Oryna grew up, she saw her mother move to find work where ever she could. Although she could never hear the performances, her mother would often bring her backstage while she worked, and she saw the performances from the wings. Unable to communicate by speech, she tried to teach her daughter other ways to communicate. Oryna learned to associate lip movements with certain objects and words. She also found it easy to use her hands to get across her wants and needs, forming a few hand signals to represent certain words or actions to use between her and her mother. Both her and her mother were low born, so reading and writing was never really an option. Her mother continued to work as she grew older, but soon grew ill and malnourished when times grew tough. Oryna sought to continue her mothers work in the performance industry, but was limited due to her deafness. Her mother grew sicker, and eventually passed away. Left with nothing, no inheritance, no job, not even a roof under her head, there was only one way left to go. Up. She found a job with a merchant trading company aboard a ship, and left the Free City. It paid little, but at least it paid at all. She worked hard, able to read the lips to receive orders from her commanders. She saved up money, and sought to eventually run her own trading business, working as a sailor to bring goods around the Known World. She began to become good at''' sailing'. Through her travels, she met many other people who shared a similar dream. With the money she saved up, and a little loaned from external sources, she bought her first ship, known in the Westerosi tounge as the Serenity, and hired a crew. It started off slow, they could only resell goods, or get them from a few sources. The first year was hard, but Oryna’s gift began to show. She was a '''magnate', not needing to hear what the others were saying-most of it was all nonsense anyway. With help from a few translators on her crew, she began to build up revenue, and funds began to grow. As she worked up funds, they created a respectable business and trading company, as she got better in her skill of tradecraft. She bought a company building near the harbour of Pentos to house extra wares and have a safe place to deal with transactions. It’s called The Sailor’s Fortune Trading Company. As conflicts arose and disrupted their normal routes and trading partners, they had to turn to other means to get by. Leaving the life of regular, legal trading behind, Oryna and her crew took to smuggling goods away from prying eyes, not caring who they were employed for, as long as they got paid, an ideal they still shared to this day. The Trading Company remained in operation, with Oryna’s business partner’s still working with their legal dealings. Timeline of Important Events 255 AC – Oryna is born 271 AC – Oryna’s mother dies, and Oryna joins a ship crew 272 AC – Oryna learns how to sail 275 AC – Oryna buys her own ship, hires a crew. 276 AC – Oryna and her business partners establish the Sailor’s Fortune Trading Company in the Scarlet Plaza. 278 AC – Oryna turns to smuggling for money Recent Events Family Members Feriysa Marys – Mother, an actress from Pentos (d.) Belicho – Father, another performer who ran as soon as he heard he got Feriysa pregnant Household Members Lysario Tor’phal, Quartermaster – A man born in Lorath, noted for his ability to smooth talk and wile his way into gold and gain, and part of a wealthy family who traded in velvet. He saw opportunity when he was down on his luck with Oryna, and took his chances. The crew elected him to be quartermaster under Oryna, and the two worked well together ever since. Gift: Authoritative (27) ''' '''Syrelos Ostar, Bodyguard– Originally a simple mercenary from Norvos for hire, this man came under her service with promise of protection from pirates who haunted the dangerous waters. A deadly fighter, he soon lost interest in anything but Oryna and her crew, and swore his sword to her. Gift: Duelist (23) Vellona, Sailing Master – Originally born in Lys as slave, she escaped slavery by sneaking aboard a cargo ship many years ago, and was nearly killed when found by the crew. But with her charm from the natural beauty of her people, she got to shore, and escaped again. She learned similar seafaring talents, and joined up with Oryna, never to be a slave again. Gift: Clever (20) ''' '''Thoreo Irnys, First Mate – Born into a wealthy Tyroshi family, he brought lots of gold to the business, but worked well and hard enough to work under her as her First Mate. Gift: Vitality (29) N'ilynea Dynohr, Boatswain' – A Myrish woman who has been on ships her whole life, knowing the trade well, and offered her services with the promise of coin, which she certainly received. Gift: Ambidextrous (30) Phillora Ormen, Co-Owner of the Sailor’s Fortune Trading Company '''– Born and raised in Myr, this woman and her husband Jaqar went into business with Oryna when they settled down after being merchant sailors themselves lives and works in the company’s warehouse. '''Gift: Ruthless (42) Jaqar Ormen, Co-Owner of the Sailor’s Fortune Trading Company – He and his wife spent many years at sea, selling their merchandise and traveling the world. When they settled down, Oryna approached them out of good faith, and they arranged to be business partners, although they have no association to her more illegal dealings. Gift: Cunning (40) Various other crew members of the Serenity Category:Pentoshi Category:Essosi Category:Merchant Category:Essos